1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding case for electronic devices and more particularly to a shielding case that is used for housing a circuit board on which an electronic component and a connector are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as AM (Amplitude Modulation) tuners and FM (Frequency Modulation) tuners require shielding cases. Illustratively, a typical AM/FM tuner is made up of an AM input connector to which an AM antenna wire is connected, an FM input connector to which an FM antenna wire is connected, various electronic components (such as an FM front-end section to which FM signals received from the FM antenna wire are input, an AM front-end section to which AM signals received from the AM antenna wire are input, a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) section that sets an input thereof to a chosen frequency and outputs it, and an FM/AM stereophonic demodulation section that demodulates received FM or AM signals and produces audio signals) and an output connector for outputting audio signals (the audio signals produced by the demodulation) to an external device such as an amplifier. They are located on the top and bottom surfaces of a printed circuit board. The periphery of the printed circuit board is surrounded by a shielding case that is formed in the shape of a box.
A typical conventional shielding case for an electronic device has a sealed up structure that houses the above stated printed circuit board within the case for the purpose of blocking off external electromagnetic noise. The AM input connector, the FM input connector, and the output connector are exposed at side surfaces of the case.
Such a conventional shielding case generally has an opening for insertion of a cable. The opening is formed at a position facing a side surface of the output connector soldered on the printed circuit board. Therefore, a cable that is connected to the amplifier, etc. can be inserted through the opening and can be connected to the output connector after the shielding case is completely assembled on the printed circuit board.
Thus, the conventional shielding case has a configuration that is suitable for leading out the output cable laterally. However, depending on its position in relation to nearby equipment (for example, the amplifier), there are some situations where it becomes more advantageous to lead out the cable in any other direction, for example, upward relative to the shielding case. However, the conventional shielding case of the box-type shape does not have an opening except in the sidewall of the case. Therefore, vertical-insertion type connectors cannot be used with such conventional box-type shielding cases, and only a limited variety of connectors can be employed.